


in the name of being brave

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “I’m counting on it,” The man moved forward, “Where is she? Stark’s daughter?”Peter stood straight, “Far away from here.”Morgan got up, and turned, running back, with Peter’s cell, in her hand.TLDR: Morgan and Peter are followed home, and in an attempt to keep her safe, Peter tells Morgan to 'run.'Whumptober: No. 9. For The Greater Good- “Run”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	in the name of being brave

“Petey,” Morgan pulled her brother’s arm, trying to get his attention, “Why are we running?”

They were walking too fast, through the park, and Morgan couldn’t keep up.

Morgan looked at him, “Petey?”

He shushed her, “Not now, M,” He crouched, scooping her up, into his arms, “We’ve gotta stay quiet.”

Morgan tucked her head, against his shoulder and closed her eyes, “Okay,” She spoke, in her quietest voice.

A man was following them.

She never saw his face, but they heard his scary voice, screaming out Peter’s name.

Peter took a sharp turn, ducking down, holding Morgan’s head, in his hand.

“Damn it,” Peter lifted Morgan higher, in his arm, “Shit—” He blew a quick breath, turning his head back, "Come on..." 

Morgan opened her eyes, “Petey?”

“Hello!” The scary voice shrieked, “You can’t run, I’ve seen you—”

“Shit,” Peter crouched, onto his knees, helping Morgan out of his arms, onto her feet, “Okay…”

He took out his phone, the screen was growing dark red.

Morgan brushed her hair out of her eyes, “Are we running from a bad guy?”

Peter nodded, resting a hand on her arm, “Yeah.”

“What—”

The man sang out, “Peter Parker picked a peck of pickled peppers; a peck of pickled peppers Peter Parker picked…”

Peter pinched his nose, “Jesus.”

Morgan looked back, "What does-" 

Peter grabbed her, and laid a hand over her mouth, “Shush.”

The voice echoed close, “If Peter Parker picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Parker picked?”

It went quiet.

Then, there was a gunshot.

Morgan jumped, gaining air, “Ah--"

Peter lifted Morgan up, turning her around, so they were looking at one another’s faces, “I need you, to be brave, for me, okay?”

Morgan bobbed her head, “Okay?”

Peter pointed back, “I’m gonna distract him, by running, that way, but you need to go the other way…”

Morgan interrupted, “Not without you.”

“Morgan…” Peter sighed, “Dad’s on his way, but before then, I need to stop the bad guy, from seeing you.”

“I—"

Peter combed a hand through her hair, “It’s gonna be okay, it won’t be long.”

“Uh…” Morgan knew that her brother was a hero, and this was what they did, “Okay.”

“Here,” Peter placed his phone, in her hand, “Hold onto this, keep it safe - Stick close to the trees and the bushes.”

There was another gunshot, followed by screams, that were very far away.

The man cried out, “I’m getting tired!” 

Morgan jumped.

Peter pressed a kiss against her cheek and then looked into her eyes, “Run!”

Morgan spun and charged the other way, she stuck close to the trees, that were on her right.

She stopped, when Peter spoke, “Hey, are you looking for me?”

She slowed, turning to her side, in a bush. She got onto her knees and looked, though, to see what was happening.

Peter was stood, and a few steps in front of him, was the bad guy, but she couldn’t see his face properly.

“Yeah, I was,” The bad man laughed, “And the other one.” He held out his hands in front of him, “Tony Stark’s Mini-Me’s.”

Peter snapped, “She isn’t here.”

He stepped closer, “She was, wasn’t she?”

Peter lied, “No.”

“Lying to my face, hey Parker?”

Peter didn’t say anything.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Peter clenched his fists, by his sides, “What do you want?”

“Stark.”

“There are easier ways of contacting him.”

The man waved his gun, “I like this way.”

Peter looked around, “Public setting?”

The bad man fired his gun, again.

Peter shook his head, “People will call the police...”

“I don’t want to talk, I wanna win.”

Peter looked to the skies, for a second, “He’ll come.”

“I’m counting on it,” The man moved forward, “Where is she? Stark’s daughter?”

Peter stood straight, “Far away from here.”

Morgan got up, and turned, running back, with Peter’s cell, in her hand.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her front, pulling her off her feet, “No!” She scrambled, punching the air, “Get off.”

“Morguna, it’s me,” The arm disappeared, “It’s Dad.”

Morgan turned, her feet back on the ground.

It was her dad, with his mask drawn back, he looked scared.

She grabbed his arm, “Daddy?”

“Hi, honey,” He bent down, pushing her hair behind her ear, “Sorry, I took so long.”

She held up Peter’s phone, and looked to her right, “Petey’s on his own.”

He shook his head, as he took the phone off her, “Oh, kid.”

Another gunshot was fired.

Her dad jumped, “Shit.”

There was _another_.

Morgan squealed, “Petey—"

“Tony, go!” Uncle Rhodey landed, close by, “I’ve got her now, go!”

Her dad got up, onto his feet, closing his mask, “Thank you.”

Morgan watched, as he shot up, “Daddy—"

He took the skies, keeping low to the ground.

“Dad—”

Rhodey stepped out of his suit and knelt, next to her, “Come here, Mo.”

She looked at him, with teary-eyes, “But—”

“It’s gonna be all right.”

She stepped closer, and he wrapped an arm around her, “Is Petey okay?”

“I hope so.”

Morgan leaned her head, on his shoulder, “It’s scary.”

He kissed her forehead, “Yeah, it is.

A few minutes later, her dad walked into view, no longer in his suit, and he had Peter, with him, he was helping him walk, across the park.

Morgan tapped Rhodey’s arm, “Look.”

“Ah, I knew they’d be okay.”

“Hey, honeybear!” Her dad raised his arm, “I don’t know the guy, but apparently he knows me.”

Rhodey called back, “That’s always the way!”

Her dad, waited until he was closer, before speaking again, “He’s out for the count if you wanna deal with him.”

“I can do that.”

Morgan pulled free from Rhodey’s grasp and charged over, “Petey!”

Peter looked up, with a smile, “Oh—" Morgan threw her arms around his legs, “Hey, M.”

“Careful there, Morguna,” Tony laughed, “Pete’s a little fragile.”

Morgan stepped back, “Huh?”

Her dad softened his voice, “He’s hurt.”

“Oh—"

Peter grinned, “I’m fine, M.”

“Just a little battered and bruised,” Tony sang, “Nothing a good night’s rest won’t fix.”

Rhodey suited up, “And a few painkillers,” He added, before flying off.

“Uh,” Peter groaned, resting his head on Tony’s arm, “He was definitely trained in combat.”

Morgan’s dad ruffled Peter’s hair, “And I guess you were holding back too, without the suit?" 

“A little.”

Morgan hugged his legs again, “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah,” Tony ruffled her hair, “Happy’s on his way, to pick us up now.”

Morgan looked up, at them, “And we’re safe from the bad guys now?”

Her dad nodded, “Yeah, baby, we’re safe.”

Peter crouched to look her in the eye, “Are you okay, M?”

“Yep,” She nodded, “I’m never scared when you’re here.”

Peter leaned up, kissing her forehead, “I’m never scared when I've got you, either." 


End file.
